Yet, Love Is Gone
by Karenina
Summary: [LukaSam] After years of marriage, Sam has to find that what she thought to be perfect had one major thing missing. Love. [OneShot]


**:Author'sNote:** This is my first ER fic, plus I usually don't bother much with the Luka/Sam pairing. It'll remain a One-Shot. Please leave a review, no matter whether you liked it or not!

**:Disclaimer:** Emergency Room and its characters do not belong to me. There is a song by the German singer Annett Louisan that inspired me to write this. Some lines are translated, others are by me. The song's name is "Everything Is Perfectly Perfect".

**:Summary:** LukaSam. After years of marriage, Sam has to find that what she thought to be perfect had one major thing missing. Love.

**:beta-reader:** Smileywoman from DDN

**: Yet, Love Is Gone :**

_A Luka/Sam fairytale_

_For Me_

_--_

Sam opened her eyes only to find the ceiling she had stared at every morning for the past ten years. It had an ocher colour. She breathed in, just as she had done for the past ten years, and rolled to the side to look at her husband. Luka was still sleeping. She would bend over and kiss him on the cheek to wake him up.

_This day has not yet begun,_

Sam got up and walked into the bathroom. Like every morning at the same time, she stared at the toothbrush tumblers that were to the right of the sink. To the left of it, there was the soap she had bought two months ago. She would have to buy a new in a week already.

_But somehow she already knows it by heart_

By now, Luka had already moved out of the bed. As usual, he stood by the window and stared outside to waken up his senses. By the time he would enter the bathroom, Sam would already be in the kitchen, making breakfast.

_Again this reiteration _

_And somehow she noticed Just recently_

Sam frowned, throwing the cheese back into the fridge. When had she noticed? Why had it taken her years?

_The years passed by_

_Iron faith_

Now that her son was gone, a proud, good-looking man of 22 years, the evenings passed slowly. Luka would kiss her cheek every night before he'd fall asleep, and every morning, she would give him a kiss. 'There is nothing for me to complain about,' she thought and opened a bottle of orange juice. 'He is a faithful husband. He doesn't hit me, he doesn't scream at me.'

_There was no guilt to confess_

She heard his steps. His smile was habitually friendly to her as he took the cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen counter. Sam seated herself next to him, slowly watching him drink. "When are you done tonight?" He looked up from the newspaper and smiled again. "At five o'clock." Sam nodded. Had she asked to make sure or to search communication? "I'll make you some dinner then. I'm currently working nights." He shook his head, his dark hair full of gray streaks shining in the sunlight. "Please get some sleep. You need it. I want you to be at the peak of your energy." A perfect husband.

_There is no reason to leave_

Suddenly, Sam dropped the juice bottle. Luka smiled, helped her to clean it up immediately, not a single wrinkle of anger on his face. He was always like that.

_The eyes skillfully avoid every mistake_

"I'm sorry," Sam sighed. He nodded. "It's fine. I know you are exhausted from your nightshifts. Can't you swap with somebody? You should not wake up so early to make breakfast, anyway."

_They know each other to the bones_

_Built to be together up to the inches_

_They survived every storm_

_Some wishes fullfilled_

_Passion wrapped in the every-day life_

Suddenly, Sam avoided his eyes. His voice was caring, but it lacked of something. He sat back down. "It might be that I'm late tonight, there is a conference." As if he had wanted to be on time. As if she had been on his mind.

_Perfectly Perfect_

'There is nothing to complain about.' He stood up, kissed her cheek and went to the door. "See you tonight," he said and left, without having looked at her once more like he used to do ten years ago. His eyes had changed over the years, but his behaviour was still the same.

_Perfectly Perfect_

_A kiss and he leaves for work_

_Their lips barely touch_

Sam washed the dishes, knowing well that he would be late by an hour or two. Then, he would sit down, eat dinner and stand up again, never forgetting to kiss her cheek and ask about how her day was. At about eight o'clock, Sam would pack her bag and leave for the drive to County General. A day like every day. Perfectly perfect. Later that night, or rather in the morning of the following day, Luka would wake up for a second to ask how her night had been. She would answer, "perfect," and he would roll on the other side and fall back asleep.

_Perfectly Perfect_

_Yet, love is gone_

'There is no reason to leave,' Sam thought as she lay down on the bed. Closing her eyes, she dreamed herself far away. 'No reason to leave.'

_There are no questions to ask_

They had lived their lives happily. "A perfect couple," their friends would say. But their friends had no eyes. Their lives had been _perfect_, but it lacked something.

_The suitcases are already packed_

_She creeps outside when he's not there_

_On the counter, there's a note_

_It only says_

"_I had to get out…_

_I had to get out."_

_Perfectly Perfect_

_They know each other to the bones_

_Built to be together up to the inches_

_They survived every storm_

_Some wishes fullfilled_

_Passion wrapped in the every-day life_

_The eyes skillfully avoid every mistake_

_Perfectly Perfect_

_Yet, Love is Gone…_

_Yet, it was gone…_


End file.
